


What's In A Name?

by Reioka



Series: Bits and Pieces [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, F/F, M/M, Tony is mortally offended about Bucky's name, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka
Summary: Natasha still can't believe Pepper invited her on a date. She's glad that Tony isn't coming to chaperone.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Series: Bits and Pieces [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401664
Comments: 12
Kudos: 196





	What's In A Name?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of my Natasha/Pepper Bookstore AU in my AU August fic which can be found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20075317/chapters/48439901)!
> 
> For @iam93percentstardust over on Tumblr!

What's In A Name?

Virginia came to pick her up at the bookstore. “Please call me Pepper,” she said sweetly.

“Hng,” Natasha replied, because Pepper was beautiful on most days, but now she was wearing a silky, blue, backless dress with silver heels. Her hair was down. Natasha wanted to run her fingers through it.

“I’ll wait while you get dressed,” Pepper offered. “Sorry I’m so early.”

“Hng,” Natasha said again.

“…I’ll just… be over here,” Pepper added, ushering Tony over to the café.

Natasha drifted after them, pulled along like the moon following the earth. She had one panicked thought of ‘is Tony going on the date with us like a chaperone?!’ before she noticed Tony had narrowed his eyes at Bucky. She frowned. If her employee didn’t get along with her (hopefully) girlfriend’s boss, would they work out at all?

“Bucky isn’t a name,” Tony said once he had Bucky’s attention.

“Oh, okay, straight out the gate with this then,” Bucky said as Pepper slapped a hand to her forehead and looked dismayed. “You can call me James if you want? I’d even let you call me Jim, sugar,” he added, and Natasha hated him for being so smooth in front of his crush when she always felt like an idiot in front of Pepper.

Natasha ducked behind the counter and grabbed her garment bag where she’d stowed it, because the café had the bigger employee bathroom. She was glad she had, because she got to witness firsthand Tony declaring, “I already have a James so no.” It was nice to see Bucky as speechless as she felt in front of Pepper some days.

“Fine,” Bucky deadpanned once he’d gotten his bearings. “Call me Buchanan.”

Tony looked like he’d never been so offended in his life. Natasha snorted and went to change into her dress. When she returned, Tony was chewing Bucky out about having a horrible name.

“I’m sorry,” Pepper said, looking embarrassed. “I thought he’d behave because he’s been talking about how cute Bucky is. If you want, we can take him home on our way to the restaurant.”

“This is the funniest shit I’ve ever seen,” Natasha admitted, because Bucky looked a cross between delighted and aghast. “We’re usually dead after five-thirty so it should be fine, probably. Hey!” she barked. “Don’t burn down my business!”

“Sure thing,” Bucky replied, not looking away from Tony.

“I’ll buy you a new storefront if they burn it down,” Pepper offered.

Natasha smirked up at her, finally feeling suave for once as she took Pepper’s arm. “I’ll settle for a glass of wine.”

“I’ll buy you a bottle,” Pepper blurted out immediately.

“Why, Pepper, are you trying to get me drunk so you can have your wicked way with me?” Natasha teased.

“No, you’re just so pretty I want to give you everything,” Pepper answered, leading her outside.

“You have a limo,” Natasha blurted out when she realized what car she was being led to.

“Tony’s lending it to us,” Pepper admitted.

Natasha turned to stare up at her before she finally warned, “I’m going to press every button.”

“I mean. I’m not gonna lie and say I didn’t do the same thing,” Pepper said, and then watched smittenly as Natasha did just as she'd said, much to Happy’s chagrin.


End file.
